Holidays with the Avengers
by DizzyIzzyRogers
Summary: Darcy spends each holiday with an Avenger or shield agent. friendship, fluff, flirting a little bit of love and a lot of life.
1. January

**_Hi Guys and Dolls, I know I should be working on You Are My Sunshine but I've had a serious case of writers block. so every time I've been stuck I've written a little Darcy drabble about holidays. I have all twelve months now and thought I'd share.- Love Dizzy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all recognizable characters belong to their respective owners._**

January : New Years with Tony

Darcy pulled down the hem of her gold party dress. She was dressed to the nines in a tiny party dress, six inch heels, glitter on her eyes , red on her lips , her hair raised to Jesus. Tony Stark knew how to throw a party music, top notch booze and food. Every science monkey from the RND floors were letting their hair loose including Jane who was on her third gin and tonic.

"Wanna slow down no ones going to take it from you." Darcy quipped as Jane threw it back.

" Shut up, I hate parties Thor isn't even here." Jane snapped and there it was Jane was still P'oed that Thor and Loki went home to Asgard for the new year. Darcy sighed as a server came over with a fresh Gin and Tonic and a beer for her. Darcy watched as Jane demolished the new drink.

" Your not gonna be able to walk tomorrow if you keep knocking them back like that." Darcy commented sipping her beer smiling as she watched Natasha dragged Bruce onto the dance floor, smiling wider as he tired to awkwardly dance.

"Don't care" Jane threw her glass roughly " Another". The server who was still close by squawked and rushed to the bar. A cute little red rumba with a lighting bolt sucked up the glass.

" Thor's not even here and the rumba is working hard." Came the boisterous voice of Tony Stark he smiled charmingly as one arm slid around Darcy and she got a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. The other snaked around Jane she also got a squeeze and a kiss. Which was odd Tony must be farther gone than Jane was he probably started early.

"Enjoying yourselves?" He asked as the server pushed a fresh glass at Jane along with the gin bottle, Darcy tired not to snort.

" Yeah" she said same time Jane snapped "No" Tony raised a brow

"Can't have that why don't you two lovely ladies come dance with me." He was defiantly pushing out the charm which meant pepper wasn't here either.

"Why not" Darcy shrugged and jumped off her stool yanking down the hem o her dress once more, it was her own damn fault for wearing a bodycon style, Jane shook her head.

" No" tony snatched the gin bottle and grabbed Darcy's hand leading her to the floor the chair scraping had Darcy glancing back Jane wobbled behind them on her sensible three inch heels her simple black dress washing her out a bit were as Darcy was sure she glittered brighter than a disco ball. Tony waved a hand and the music got louder and the lights took on a rave effect. Darcy lost track of time as she, Jane and Tony danced the night away until Jarvis started the new years count down. When he hit one, loud shrieks of happy new year filled her ears as she turned to hug Jane and felt her mouth drop open. Jane had tony by his jacket lapels and was planting a big sloppy kiss on the stunned billionaire. Darcy whipped out her phone and snapped a pic sure Jane and Tony would never remember the next day through the hangover fog.

" That is defiantly going to be Jane's new screen saver" she laughed out loud

" Already done Miss" Jarvis quipped , Darcy grinned

" Happy New year J-man."


	2. February

February: Valentines day with Bruce/Hulk

Darcy added the last swirl of icing to the army of valentines cupcakes she had made for the day. Each little chocolate cherry or strawberry cake wore a swirl of vanilla buttercream tinted Barbie pink. She opened the tub of obnoxious pearl, pink sugar and candy heart sprinkles and liberally poured some into her hand as she made it rain over the cupcakes. Now came the challenging bit getting six cakes into the pink decorated boxes bearing the names of every Avenger ,close friend and fellow lab assistants. She some how managed it and got the boxes into her red wagon, a joke gift from tony but she totally used it to drag a comatose Jane around all the time. A quick shower and Darcy was wiggling into her valentines themed outfit. She really went all out for holidays, today she had on light pink leggings covered in little white and red hearts. A tight red t-shirt with glittery white wings printed on the back. Pink converse and a novelty headband with two bouncing heart antenna. She grabbed her wagon and went to distribute happiness. Darcy was glade she got a lot of smiles and laughs as she delivered her precious cargo. Even a bone cracking hug from Thor, a raised eyebrow from loki who was now totally an avenger. A kiss on the cheek from Bucky and a shy smile from Steve, now all she had left was Jane, Tony and Bruce. As she rolled into the lab Tony nearly choked on his coffee and Jane raised a brow.

"Isn't that outfit a bit much?" Jane asked, Darcy snorted

" No its kinda tame, I totally wanted to wear my angle wings but Jarvis said I wouldn't be able to get into the elevator because of the wing span." Darcy sighed

" I am sorry Miss" the A.I chirped tony coughed grinning widely

" I'll work on that for next year." he quipped

" Yes please" Darcy said as Jane said 'no don't' laughing Darcy held out a box to Jane and one to Tony

" Happy valentines day, I love you" Darcy said brightly, Jane rolled her eyes

" Thank you I love you too." she took the box smiling as she opened it and took out a strawberry cupcake and bit into it, Tony eyed the box warily

" Do I have to say I love you ?" Tony asked, Darcy just grinned as he took the box and hastily whispered an I love you. Jane moaned as she finished off the cupcake

" You really are an excellent baker Dee." Darcy gave a thumbs up as she rolled her wagon that now only held two boxes towards Bruce's lab. She entered and the floppy haired scientist glanced up. Darcy grabbed both boxes and bounced over to Bruce

" Happy valentines day Bruce, Hulk I love you." she chirped holding both out to him, Bruce gaped at her not moving forward for a beat. He snapped out of it excepting his box with quiet 'um thank you'. she pushed hulks toward him

" This is Hulks I didn't know if strawberry was his thing, so all of Hulks are chocolate cherry." blinking Bruce took it

" You don't think he's a monster?" Bruce asked quietly Darcy laughed

" No not at all he's hulk and your you both make a wonderful man that Natasha loves and so do I." Darcy skipped out of Bruce's lab and swore she heard hulks deep voice say

" Hulk like Darcy too" she beamed

 _ **Hi Guys and Dolls hope you enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it Darcy's view on holidays is a lot like mine .Please review they make me happy love - Dizzy**_


	3. March

March: St. Patrick's day with Thor

Darcy loved holidays, booze soaked St. Patrick's day included she sat at a bar with Tony, Clint and Thor. Decked out in green with shamrock antenna on her head enjoying her second beer of the night.

"This really is a midguardian holiday drinking ale until intoxication being pinched whilst not wearing green?" Thor asked as he set down his empty mug

"Yes" Tony and Clint said together, Darcy grinned as she gestured to the bartender and he brought a fresh round plus a pitcher. Thor smiled brightly

"Then let us celebrate." and he downed his fresh beer Darcy laughed as she finished hers. The bar got rowdier and Darcy stopped at pleasantly tipsy while Clint and Tony drank until they were fall down drunk, Thor seemed better off than all of them.

" How is it that you don't seem drunk at all?" Darcy asked tipsily as she walked home with Thor he had Tony on one shoulder Clint on the other.

" Midguardian ale is weak , shall we eat before we go home to the tower?" Thor asked her

" I could eat" Darcy quipped they ended up at a great pizza place open all night. Thor leaned a zonked out Tony and Clint together on one side of the booth while she and Thor dug into the extra large pizza with the works. He glanced at her t-shirt , green with a deep vee and kiss me I'm Irish printed in forest green glitter.

" Is it customary to kiss an Irish woman on this day of intoxication?" Thor asked she laughed

" People like to think so but no its not part of the holiday god of abs." Darcy said as she munched, Thor nodded

"Midguardian holidays are odd although I did enjoy the one about love." He said with one of his goofy smiles, Darcy grinned

" I love holidays its a way to show people you care" they left the booth and the restaurant, Thor nodded leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek Darcy almost fell on her ass.

" Happy day of intoxication." He rumbled , half way to the tower Darcy glanced at Thor's broad shoulders completely bare

"OMG Thor, we forgot Tony and Clint!" Thor blinked barked a laugh as they rushed back to the pizza restaurant and found them were they left them still at their booth unharmed and luckily not robbed. Thor shouldered them Darcy trailing behind him taking a couple of pictures for her face book not that anyone but the avengers could see it. They got some questionable looks but got to the tower alright ,Thor tossed both tony and Clint on the white couch. Thor took her antenna and placed them on Tony's head Clint had slid so his head rested in Tony's lap in a very awkward position. Smiling wickedly Darcy took a photo for prosperity to Thor's booming laugh.

 _ **Hello Guys and Dolls hope you enjoyed this one Thor's always fun to write please review it makes me so happy- Love Dizzy**_


	4. April

April: Easter with Bucky

Darcy whisked the glaze for her ham as she kept an eye on her boiling eggs for potato salad. Every Avenger and Pepper were at a charity Easter egg hunt all except Bucky, he opted out and was hauled up in his room. She hoped he'd come out when every one got home, she continued working on Easter dinner she also had a wagon full of Easter baskets one each for every Avenger, Phil, Pepper, Jane and Agent hill. Early today she and Jane made enough charity Easter baskets for the kids at the event. She hauled the two hams out of the oven and smeared on the glaze.

"Do you need help?" Bucky's soft voice broke her from her glazing

"Hey buck can you shove this ham back into the oven." as she began to glaze the second one he quietly did as she asked " Everything alright?" she pulled her eggs off the hob and drained them setting them aside.

" Nothing really Doll?" He said sitting at a breakfast bar stool , Darcy began to slice potatoes into a large pot. " I don't like Easter, brings back memories." He said softly Darcy stopped slicing potatoes.

" Like murder memories or sad ones Bucky?" she looked over at the scruffy solider, but he wasn't looking her in the eyes he was staring at his hands.

" Sad my ma was very religious" Darcy's heart squeezed this poor bastard, she reached out and grasped his human hand.

" So Easter and Christmas were her go to holidays huh, she woke up at the butt crack of dawn and cooked her heart out made you say grace before the meal they're were little traditions that you did every holiday." Darcy asked, he nodded

" Church was also something she insisted on." He gripped his dog tags Darcy began to cover pots and turn off the stove

" Go put on a hoodie were going to go light a candle for your ma." She turned and covered the eggs last " J-man keep an eye on the hams will be back in an hour. "She turned to find Bucky staring at her, as Jarvis confirmed.

" We can't I'm not a good man I shouldn't be in a church." Bucky ground out, Darcy blew out a sigh she wasn't a religious person nor were her parents, her grandparents were however and she got that he was from that generation.

" James were all gods children and in the end he forgives all, you just have to ask." She whispered words her memaw once told her and some were deep inside she truly believed it. " Go get your hoodie and dig your rosary beads out of your dresser." If he was anything like her memaw and pop-pop he had several stashed some where. He silently did as she asked disappearing down the hall , she took off her bunny ears and smoothed out her pale blue blouse with its festive bunny print. In minutes he came back with a jacket on and some ancient rosary beads wrapped around his hand.

" My grandmothers" He whispered Darcy nodded those beads had to be over a hundred and fifty years old. They went to St. John's lit a candle and then prayed as they left Darcy could see Bucky had visibly perked up.

" Feel better?" She asked as she took his hand

" Yeah felt like a real Easter getting my keister dragged to a church. Thanking the man upstairs for all the good in my life and begging him to ease up on the hard times." He smiled at her a true genuine smile that lit up and changed his whole face. " Thank you, Darcy." they held hands all the way home, Bucky completely at peace.

 _ **Hi Guys and Dolls this one was really hard to write bucky is guy that needs a really big hug. please review- Love Dizzy**_


	5. May

May: Cinco De mayo with Clint and Natasha

Darcy stared at the sheer amount of Mexican food loaded on the common room table. tacos enchiladas beans fajitas rice and lots of other delicious things

" What happened here?" She asked as Clint and Nat kept unpacking more food. Clint gave her mischievous grin as Nat set a bottle of salsa on the table next to a pile of wrapped tacos.

" We saved a Mexican restaurant from blowing up a few months back." Nat said, Clint grinned and Darcy wondered if they put it in danger just to save it then banished that thought that was more Loki than Nat and Clint.

" It's cinco de mayo, im not anywhere near Mexican but im feeling very patriotic, tonight we stuff our faces with tacos." He said arms spread wide like he'd already had a couple of coronas Darcy shook her head at him as he set a basket of chips dead center on the table.

"Sit Darcy help us I called everyone to help us finish all this food." Clint said, she sat next to Natasha and pulled a plate of Tacos and what looked like Enchiladas in a verde sauce towards her. Clint offered her a choice between a coke and a corona she decided to stick with soda tonight she didn't want to throw up all this delicious food later. She just started when Thor ,Loki, Jane and Tony joined them and the table be came load and Clint was having trouble describing Cinco de mayo to Thor.

" To Kiki's and happy Cinco de mayo " Nat toasted the restaurant and holiday, Darcy grinned and joined in by the end of the meal she was so full of food she didn't want to see another taco, enchilada black beans or salsa until next may. She ended up on the coach in a slight taco coma between Nat and Clint heavy crotched blanket across the three of them. watching that 70's show reruns she slowly fell asleep to Clint's load laughter and Natasha's soft chuckles. And she woke up upside down hanging by the ankle like piñata Darcy blew out a sigh it was either freak out and accidently break whatever rope, string, bed sheet she was tied with or see if Jarvis knew anything.

" Hey J-man wanna tell me who strung me up and please tell me no ones got a piñata stick at the ready." She said to the ceiling . The A.I sounded like he chuckled that was never good

" No Miss no one has a stick ready, and Mr. Barton and Mr. Lufyson hung you from the rafter after everyone went to bed. Shall I fetch some one for you although it is five a.m. and no one is up except Captain Rogers but he's currently in the shower." He informed her, Darcy sighed gave her self an experimental swing and felt queasy she was far off the ground if she did fall she'd splat against Tony's couch.

" J-man tell Cap I'm in trouble and need his help I'm sure he wont mind cutting his shower short."She figured Steve was the safest person to get her down if she did fall he'd be able to hold her up. She hung for another five minutes her gray t-shirt fell towards her head her bright coral bra on display shorts luckily not going anyware she heard hurried foot steps the light flashed and a wet Steve with wet boxers came rushing into the room.

"Darcy what happened ?" He asked as he moved toward the kitchen area probably to get a knife

" Clint and Loki's stunt make me into a piñata don't worry i'll sick nat on them." She told steve he looked pretty angery

"Already done Miss." Jarvis helpfully chimed in as Steve used some kind of kung fu leaping up from the coach backrest at least eight feet cutting her free and catching her all at the same time. He set her on her feet after quickly up righting her, Dizzy Darcy leaned heavily on a very damp Steve enjoying the heat from all those rippled muscles.

" You alright Darcy?" He asked her she nodded against him

"Never better." maybe it was just the deliciousness of his muscles but other than being dizzy as hell she was feeling pretty good.

 ** _Hello Guys and Dolls this one was fun I completely get not waking up for anything after a taco coma. Please review it makes me happy and thank you to all those who already have -Love Dizzy_**


	6. June

June: day at the beach with Jane

Jane was completely burned out, Darcy could tell as the scientist lay face down on her kitchen table, refusing to go to the lab.

"I think you need a mental health day." Darcy yanked Jane to her feet "Go change, swim suite cover up whole nine yards we are going to the beach, you have a choice Coney island or Staten island." Jane schlepped off and Darcy went to go pack a beach bag and wiggle into her swim suite. She packed cover ups ,extra clothes , sunscreen and beach toys loading them in her red wagon. She wiggled into her red polka dot vintage bikini then dropped a black dress cover up and slid on platform flip flops. Grabbed her wagon and found Jane still out of it in a lime green bikini and white cover up, as Darcy stopped Jane climbed into the wagon which just proved she was really burned out. Darcy wheeled her to the elevator then out to the garage , she didn't even get odd looks as she wheeled Jane to the car Tony had given them. Probably because anytime Jane burned out Darcy had her in the wagon like a mom with a toddler. She opened the back of their marshmallow colored soul, loaded in all the bags then wheeled the wagon to the passenger side as Jane climbed out and into the car. Then the wagon went into the back with every thing else she was pulling the hatch down when she got wolf whistled she turned to see Bucky getting slapped upside the head by Steve. Laughing she waved then shimmed to the drivers side putting a lot of wiggle into her stride.

They ended up at Staten island it was quitter, a lot less people they spent the day sun bathing, building sand castles and running from waves. As the day wore on Jane got more lively and by the end of the day she was lolling around in the waves squealing and laughing, Darcy was happy to see her smile again. on the way home they stopped and got enough ice cream and toppings to make sundaes for everyone. By the time they got to the common room Jane was her usual chatty self sun tanned relaxed and in an obscenely short sun dress. As they wolfed down Thor sized sundaes all seemed right with the world.

 _ **Hello Guys and Dolls a short one for you I love writing Jane and Darcy's friendship. please review they make me so happy Love -Dizzy**_


	7. July

July: fourth of July with Phil bonus happy birthday Steve

Darcy was unmolding Jell-O parfaits for the fourth of July. The Avengers were having a massive barbeque every Avenger, staffer and close friend was here. Clint and Tasha were manning the grill, Darcy and Jane had made sides and desserts. Bruce was working on the fireworks and tony had of course supplied the booze. The party was in full swing when Phil came over to her as she was freeing the parfaits.

" Dee I need your help" Darcy glanced over at Phil in his usual dark suit but today his tie was American flag.

" Sure Phil what can I do for you?" she shoved the tray of molded Jell-O into the fridge, he motioned for her to follow him. She trailed behind him as they squeezed into the common room pantry.

" Why are we in the pantry? What do you need Phil?" Darcy causally whispered to him

" Today is Captain Rogers birthday I'd like to get him a cake or some sweet a special one" Phil's face was pink and he was speaking fast

" Wait it is? How do you know that? Special like pot?" Darcy asked all at once Phil chuckled shaking his head.

" Yes it is, I have my ways, No something that has special meaning" Phil whispered back, Darcy chuckled

" Of course you do , you stalker I know someone who might help." She said playfully tugging at Phil's tie

" Who?" he asked pulling his tie from her hand smoothing it out and tucking it into his jacket. Darcy gave him a playful grin

" Bucky" Phil snorted and shook his head at her

" Sargent Barnes doesn't like me, Dee." He sighed with a roll of his eyes, Darcy tired not to laugh it was probably because Phil came off too strongly almost like a super fan boy. And Bucky was very protective of Steve he hardly let anyone near him.

" He likes me Phil plus you don't have boobs." Darcy quipped pulling off her short sleeved red, white and blue tee that was slightly see through. She had a low cut tight tank in blue on, she pushed her tee at phil.

" Meet me in at your car" She took off her star antenna handed them to Phil gave her girls a little fluffing and went to find Bucky. She found him with Steve , Sam and Rhodey she was far enough away that she knew Bucky wouldn't see her. She fluffed her hair and smoothed her hands down her short denim skirt with dark blue stars stamped across it. She walked towards him as sexy as possible Sam and Rhodey eyed her she was still behind Bucky so she slid her hand across buckys abs and lower stomache leaving her hand to rest above his belt buckle. By now she was sure Bucky knew it was her that was behind him leaning in she pressed her chest to his back and felt him shiver

"James I need you." she said in her sexiest voice her hand gentaly rubbing the spot above his belt buckle. Sam choked on his beer and Rhodey almost dropped his

" Right now Doll face?" Bucky said in an equally husky voice she nuzzled his back and wrapped her hand around his blet buckle and gave it a tug.

" Right now follow me solider." she started to pull him off with his belt buckle, he quickly passed off his beer to Sam and followed her straight to the pantry she was just in with phil.

" Cozy but I have a feeling you didn't bring me In here to have your wicked way with me." Bucky teased, sliding his hands to her hips

" Nope you caught me, I didn't want Steve to get curious today is his birthday right?" Bucky laughed

" Yeah its that punks birthday why?" He squeezed her hips

" Is there anything special he use to have every year cake ,sweet or something?" She asked as she ran her hands across his board shoulders, Bucky nuzzled in to her neck and whispered into her ear

"His ma use to buy a dozen jam filled cookies called jewels from an Italian bakery on our block, its still their Pauli's." Bucky kissed her neck then her bare shoulder

" Your the best Bucky" Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck stood on tip toe and gave him a toe curling kiss, smearing red lipstick all over his mouth and then his chin as she kissed down to his neck.

" Guess I can forgive you for dragging me here on false pretenses doll face." Darcy giggled sliding her hands down to cup his ass gave it a squeeze then sauntered out of the pantry Bucky behind her. She watched as he headed to the guys he hadn't bothered to wipe his face of her ruby woo lip stick. laughing when she saw Steve's flushed and embarrassed face as he pointed to his own face.

" Um Buck you gotta little lipstick well... everywhere" he said, Darcy grinned as she headed to the elevator.

She slid into Phil's car holding out her phone were Jarvis found the bakery still their even after hundred years being open, Jewels still on their menu, bonus they were open still. Phil smiled widely at her shaking his head

" Do I want to know how you got that info by the way you have lipstick on your chin." Phil said with a teasing smile as they headed off to Brooklyn

" That's classified." She teased back . They got to the bakery in record time and bought every single jewel all 450 of them and the biggest chocolate cake they had . Then headed back to the tower keeping the cookies and cake in Phil's apartment to be kept safe until it was time. At eight thirty they brought out the cake full of 97 candles and the platter of jewels. Darcy smiled at Steve's stunned look as they sang happy birthday and he blew out the candles. He looked over at her

" How did you know?" He whispered looking watery eyed, Darcy smiled slapping Phil's back

" Phil's the one who wanted to do something special for you I just seduced the information out of Bucky." She said with a shrug, Bucky laughed kissing her cheek arm around her waist. Steve gave them a teary eyed smile

" Thank you Darcy, Phil" He hugged her first because she was closets then gave Phil a hug and pat on the back that had Phil looked like he was going to pass out from joy and his ultimate fan boy moment. she sat between Bucky and Steve, Phil sat on Steve's other side, they watched Bruce's stellar fireworks show at the end Darcy raised her beer.

"Happy birthday 'merica" she said imitating her very red neck Pop-pop, Phil laughed clinking his beer to hers. Bucky wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Steve patted her knee she smiled God Bless America.

 _ **Hello Guys and Dolls I hope you enjoyed this one I always have fun writing about Bucky and Steve with a little Phil. so this one ended up really long for a drabble please review it makes me so happy thank you too for all those who already have. - Love Dizzy**_


	8. August

August: Spa day with Pepper

Darcy , Pepper , Jane, Tasha and Maria were headed for a very special girls day out. Like a full massage, Seaweed wrap, Manicure, Pedicure and Facial type of spa day all because Pepper had finally decided to marry Tony. Pepper wanted to look her best but apparently didn't want to go alone and now they were getting prodded and poked at the salon. Darcy had never experienced being messaged with hot stones then wrapped in seaweed but Pepper and Tasha seemed pros at it. Darcy however was over with the pampering by the time they got to the facial all she wanted was a cheeseburger and an extra large Dr. Pepper but kept her tired thoughts to herself. Once her facial was done they were put in a room to relax and meditate and Darcy must have fallen asleep because Pepper's soft voice full of humor woke her.

" Dee were going to another room hurry up or will leave you here." she said softly

"That's fine with me" Darcy mumbled back. Pepper grabbed her ankle and gave it a hard shake sighing Darcy climbed off the massage table thingy and followed Pepper to the room full of chairs climbing on to one next to Jane. Darcy actually liked the pedicure and manicure experience this place was the fanciest she'd been too she got champagne, cheesecake to keep her busy while the nice woman did her toes in a gorgeous blood red. The day seemed much better after the cake and booze and she patiently watched the girl paint her nails red, she was sure Bucky would get a kick out of them he loved her in pin up style make up and blood red lips.

" You have the creepiest smile on your face are you thinking about Bucky?" Jane asked Darcy blinked and nodded

" I have a creepy smile?" she asked confused Jane laughed as did Maria

" You usually do when your thinking about him Dee." Jane said, Maria nodded laughing

" You should see the sappy look on his face when he looks at you." Tasha said with a grin blowing on her freshly painted burgundy nails on her right hand while her other hand was being done.

" I'll make sure to throw the bouquet directly at you then." pepper said with a wicked smile Darcy blushed

The next morning found Darcy in a super tight black bridesmaid dress that was more like a club dress as she stood with all the other bridesmaids as Pepper Potts said her vows to tony stark at and amazingly small and very personal wedding. Darcy was sure Pepper insisted on the size and very little of Tony's flamboyancy, until the efficient said I now pronounce you man and wife and glitter cannons went off spewing the room in red and gold glitters. Pepper jumped about five feet in the air then just rolled her eyes and kissed Tony as the small crowd cheered for the finally married couple.

 _ **Hi Guys and Dolls hope you enjoyed this one, its short but fun to write Tony and Pepper getting married. Please review and thank you to those who have already reviewed this makes me so happy - Love Dizzy**_


	9. September

September: Fall shopping with Hill

Darcy found herself following Maria Hill around a home goods store buying of all things fall decorations.

" Why are we here again?" Darcy asked picking up a bronze throw pillow.

" I need a hobby I thought decorating my apartment might help." Maria said sounding squirrely Darcy rose a brow

" Who called you a workaholic and why didn't you shoot them?" Maria snorted as she dropped another decorative pumpkin into her cart

"No one." Darcy didn't believe that at all as she held up a round gold for Maria's approval, who nodded as Darcy pitched at the cart.

"New boy toy?" she offered as Maria held up amber colored glass votive holders she shook her head " Trying to be a new type of Martha Stuart?" Maria laughed setting down the holders.

"No Darcy honestly I just want to decorate for fall." shrugging still not buying it she helped Maria pick out a few things. Then helped her decorate her apartment in all the fall type things Maria had bought including twelve different bejeweled pumpkins.

It was three a.m. and her doorbell went off like someone was leaning on it. Darcy rolled out of bed and went to her door to find an extremely pissed off Maria Hill in a sexy negligée in a rich peach, makeup on hair curled loose and falling down her back. She pushed passed Darcy and angrily passed around her living room looking ready to combust.

" That asshole, we've been planning this romantic weekend for months. Months Darcy and an hour after he's supposed to be here. He call's and says he can't come." Darcy winced she didn't know who Maria was with but getting ditch on a romantic weekend sucked.

" So he's an asshole dump him" Darcy said simply as she went to the fridge pulling out a beer miller highlife they were Bucky's she didn't drink these the bubbles messed with her she always ended up spilling half on the floor. She held it out to Maria who angrily shook her head making her gold dangly earrings jingle.

" I don't want to get drunk, I want to hit someone." Maria ground out, Darcy put the beer back in the fridge grabbed Maria's hand lead her out of the apartment to hers. She waited for Maria to open the door noticing the soft music and tons of still lit candles the soft scent of Maria's expensive perfume Darcy winced again

" Go get your gun." Darcy told her as she started blowing out candles went to Maria's linen closet grabbed a pillow case and collected every single bejeweled pumpkin. Maria came back still in her peach nightie and she added her leather gun harness, Darcy lead the way to the gun range on the bottom floors only for avengers and agents but Darcy had access to everything thanks to Jarvis who Darcy was sure he had crush if it was possible for the A.I. .She lined the pumpkins up for Maria then headed back to the safety zone and put on a pair of ear protectors and watched her kill them. Then went to line up the last six and scampered back to safety and watched the last of the glittering pumpkins meet their doom. They got a round of applause , they both turned to see Clint, Tasha, Steve and Bucky watching them. she realized they must look crazy Maria in a negligee Darcy in one of Steve's t-shirts (she stole from his and Bucky's apartment thinking it was Bucky's only to find out was Steve's. And that they shared a bed in a completely platonic way much to her disappointment.) and underwear no bra luckily his shirt fit her like a dress.

" Hey guys" she offered waving with a little smile Natasha rose an eyebrow at them

"What happened?"Darcy shrugged as she bent holding her t-shirt down to pick up the pillow case.

" Nothing Maria's boyfriend was dumb enough to ditch her, He's lucky were shooting pumpkins and not his balls." Darcy said on a shrug as Maria nodded and every man in the room winced and covered himself.

"Amen" they both laughed and left the gun range and went to go get ice cream and watch chick flix.

 _ **Hey Guys and Dolls this one was fun to write I feel sorry for Maria's boyfriend when she gets to him. Please review it makes me so happy, thank you so much to those who already have - Love Dizzy**_


	10. October

October :Halloween with Loki

Darcy shrieked as IT jumped out of the pantry hissing 'Hello there' she started beating him with a bag of candy corn the clown began to laugh and reverted into Loki.

" Jesus Loki give a girl a heart attack why don't you." She dropped the bag of candy corn onto the counter, Loki beamed

" I love this midgaurdain holiday scaring younglings and adults who should know better." Darcy threw a handful of kisses at him rolling her eyes

" Watch it Loki one of these days your going to scare the wrong person." Darcy lifted the last Halloween pail of treats and put it in her red wagon shook her head at the trickster god and headed off to distribute, her little bat wings bouncing as she went. She was delivering her last two buckets of treats to Bruce and hulk with cheery wave and a lot of air kisses she turned to head back to Jane's lab. When a werewolf jumped out at her causing Darcy to scream and fall over her red wagon. Next thing she knew hulk was beating the werewolf turned Loki into the lab floor.

' Hurt Darcy hulk smash' the hulk roared leaving a stunned Loki on the floor he gave a last parting shot of ' puny god' before the hulk gently lifted her to her feet. Darcy beamed up at him wrapping her arms around hulk

"Your the best hulk" He sat her down and began to shrink into Bruce whom she lay down on the cot. Which wasn't hard since Bruce didn't way much, she covered him with a heavy navy blanket then looked down at an injured still Loki.

" I told you, you'd mess with someone who was the wrong type to mess with." She lay a lollipop on his chest

" Happy Halloween Loki." Darcy began to pull her wagon out and heard Loki quietly unwrap his lollipop " Happy Halloween." He mumbled back

later that night Loki quietly handed out candy at the charity Halloween event which everyone noticed Loki was usually not so quiet, Thor looked over at Darcy who was passing out small treat buckets.

" My lady is my brother well?" Thor quietly asked her she smiled widely leaning into Thor's side

" Yeah he's fine hulk wished him avery special happy Halloween." Thor laughed understanding imeaditly.

* * *

 _ **Hello Guys and Dolls I missed you all so much no excuses I've been away a while mostly due to finalizing a divorce took two years damn it. And saving for a new latop the old one died in may we all know how much technology hates me anyway I'm back and here is October I love loki and hulk I hope you enjoyed this one please review I defiantly need all the happy thought I can get love you all so much -Dizzy**_


	11. November

November: Thanksgiving with Me maw and Pop-pop and a phone call from the Avengers.

Darcy sat on a plane to Texas headed to visit her Grandparents. But her thoughts and worries were concentrated on the tower wondering how the avengers were going to manage to make a meal with out her? darcy decided to stop worrying for a little while and try to sleep as much as she possibly could on a plane. Arriving in Texas Darcy met Pop-pop by the baggage claim he looked bored standing their by the carrousel

"Hey their Angel your me maw finally convince you to come." She nodded, Me maw could be quiet convincing she'd gilted Darcy into it.

" Yeah she did, she told me she was going to die any day now." She admitted, Pop-pop snorted "And you belived her? That sidewinder, darcy she's healthier than a horse she aint gonna pop her cork for another 35 years at least." He laughed Darcy did the mental math

"That would make her 114 at the time of passing Pop-pop you really belive that?"she asked he nodded wraping his arm around her shoulder leading her out of the airport

" That old battle axe wont die anytime soon Angel between you and me if the world ends only cockroaches and your Me maw will survie it." Darcy laughed as she climbed into her Pop-pops ancient chevy pickup. And they headed back to her grandparents old ranch house. It was painted red ,had chickens running around the front yard and a goat tied to the porch and even in November it was a sizziling eighty-nine degrees. It felt like summer she use to love coming her every June fishing Pop-pop and making cookies with Me maw. The door opened and Me maw rushed out onto the porch, wraping her arms around Darcy who hugged her back.

" Hey Me maw you look great for a dying person." She said kissing Me maws cheek the old woman smacked Darcy on the ass

"Behave yourself Darcy." she dragged her into the house that already smelled delicious" Already baking its three days before thanksgiving." she dropped her duffle bag onto the hall bench.

"Its only going to be the three of us anyway" Me maw gave a dramatic sigh and slamed a frypan on the stove and a dramatic sigh so long and over drawn Dracy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"My ungrateful daughter is in maui my other grand children have better things to do than see their memaw." darcy rolled her eyes maybe this is were she got her dramatic flare from. darcy helped take the two fresh pecan pies out of the oven and placed them onto the counter as pop-pop came over with a glass with a lime wedge one sniff and darcy could tell what ever was in the glass had a generous portion of white lighting in it.

" Here you go Dee sparkling seltzer." with the way Me maw was fussing she could see why Pop-pop was starting early she eagerly took her glass and took a chug.

Thanksgiving came bright and early Me maw was already cooking when Darcy rolled into the kitchen at seven a.m. and the kitchen island was already full of food.

" You know its only three of us Me maw." her grandmother gave her a squinty eye but before she could say anything Darcy's phone rang she left the kitchen to see Peppers number.

"Hey Pep hows thanksgiving going so far? Turkey in the oven I know its early." Darcy sitting on the porch steps, Pepper sighed " Jane already killed the turkey we fell back on our backup plan I've order dinner from a nice restaurant." Darcy chuckled she figured that would happen.

" Probably safer that way Pep." Pepper laughed cheerfuly "It wont be good as yours Dee" she chripped

"Flattery will get you every ware." Darcy said on a laugh saying her goodbyes and went to help Me maw. Dracy was helping Me maw load the table with enormous amount of food Pop sighed heaven word

" Damn it Estelle will be eatin turkey for a week." he said setting a jug of red diamond tea on the table.

"Probably two" Darcy offered as she set sweet potato casserole on the table, Pop-pop turned probably to get a bottle of white lighting when Darcy's phone went off again. Glancing at it she noticed it was video chat from Pepper she clicked the go button. She could see everyone crowed behind Pepper waving.

"Hey guys" she said as she felt Pop-pop come behind her

" Happy Thanksgiving" Everyone shouted back, Darcy tired not to cry as she shouted it bag as well as her grandparents .She hadn't noticed Me maw sneaked up beside her, Me maw looked over at Darcy.

"Which gourgeous man is yours?" she asked Darcy, whom almost droped the phone as Pop-pop said

"Jesus Estelle she might not be datin anyone." he offered memaw snorted "of course she is with one of them lookin like that and god giftin her with that rack." Darcy ran towords the back door as she turned the back door as she heard some laughter on the phone.

"Not a word." she ground out at her phone

"We miss you!" Jane called Darcy laughed "You better" she said with a smile

" Were lost without you." Bruce called in return "Love you Darcy" everyone called she smiled blew kisses and siad

"love you too." then she hung up and headed back inside were Me maw and Pop-pop were waiting for her at the kitchen table.

" Really which hunk was yours?" Me maw asked as Darcy dropped into her seat she sighed almost face planting onto her empty plate.

" Lets just say grace, Estelle." Pop-pop said

"Amen." Darcy quipped

* * *

 _ **Hi guys and dolls a second chapter for you guys its a little long and mostly family stuff her Me maw and Pop-pop are just like mine so I hope you enjoyed this little drabble love you all - Dizzy**_


	12. December

December: Christmas with Steve

Darcy pulled her heavily loaded wagon down the hallway towards the common room.

" Need help Darcy?" she glanced up to see Steve.

" Hey Cap, no I got this its the last one anyway." Darcy said inclineing her head to the wagon full of wrapped presents currently Darcy was dressed as an elf in green leggings and a red sweater that was trimed in fluffy white fur. Curly pointed slippers on her feet santa hat on her head, Steve took the wagon from her anyway.

" How many trips dose this one make." He asked

" Three, first one was big presents." Darcy said as they entered the common room Darcy and Pepper decorated. She helped Steve unload the wagon under one of the three decorated trees.

" Are you excited for tomorrow." Darcy asked Steve glanced over at her

" As much as anyone I guess although I have enjoyed the charity events we've done." Steve said leaning against the back of the couch.

" Must've been rough for you everything's different huh." She rubbed Steve's arm

" a little I've adjusted already doll, I do miss gingerbread though its not the same store bought." Darcy blinked as she collapsed next to Steve on the couch

" Gingerbread? Like Gingerbread houses?" she asked, Steve nodded

"Yeah Ma and I use to make them every Christmas" he said with a sad smile

"Okay lets go." she grabbed his hand

"Uh ware?" he asked eyebrow raised

" To the kitchen were making a gingerbread house." Darcy said he shook his head looking just a little more sad

" I don't know an actual recipe only certain spices, molasses and vinegar." she patted his shoulder gently

" But I do, my Me maw taught me she's old school doesn't believe in bakery's." Steve laughed

Twenty minutes later they were rolling out the dark dough scented of cinnamon and molasses and Darcy carefully cut out the house shapes. Steve watching intently, he held out the parchment paper covered cookie sheets for her to place the cookies on. Once those went into the oven Steve washed the cookie dishes while she made the royal icing and set dishes of hard candy to decorate with. As the cookies cooled Darcy and Steve set up the cutting board that would hold the house. They covered it with green fondant and decorated with small cookies and candies. Then they took the cool cookies and put the house together Steve showed quite skill as he decorated the roof with icing and peppermint starlight's. By the time they were done a beautiful little cottage sat on the board.

" Thank you Darcy" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Your welcome Steve." She patted his chest as Bucky strolled into the kitchen

"Smells good in here Doll Face." He noticed Steve with his arm around Darcy he gave his friend a playful shove

"I'd like it if you stop pawing my dame punk." Bucky's arm looped around Darcy's waist as he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

" When did that happen huh?" Darcy joked smacking his chest.

"In the pantry on Stevie's birthday, that's when.' Darcy snorted

" That was seducing questions out of you James, Steve's got a better shot than you do." she joked, Steve coughed and Darcy saw his cheeks redden.

" Don't tease doll face I know you want me." Bucky stroked her hair

" do I?" she asked as she skipped out of the kitchen to both men chuckling

The next morning everyone was piled on the couch opening presents. One moment darcy was unwraping a present from Jane the next thing she knew she was lifted off the floor and into the arms of Steve, then he was kissing the sense out of her.

" That's some reaction to a teddy bear." she heard Tony say. she had found a repicla teddy bear of one Steve had when he was little. His had survived in his old army trunk but was on its last legs. She'd found a company that made replicas of vintage toys and were happy to make it exactly as Steve had it missing eye and lopsided bow. And now Steve had his tounge in her mouth, she clung to his becieps until he finaly pulled back to let her breathe.

" Merry Christmas" was all she could think to say, Steve laughed

"Merry Christmas Doll."

* * *

 _ **Hello Guys and Dolls third chapter for you today I'm spoiling you guys there is only one chapter left a bouns one .Then this little drabble series will be done but don't worry im working on you are my sunshine. Please review it makes me so happy lots of love-Dizzy**_


	13. Bonus Happy Birthday Darcy

_**Hello Guys and Dolls I know its been a long while this is the last chapter a bounus I hope you enjoy - D**_

Bonus Happy Birthday Darcy December 29

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were in a jewelry store in Brooklyn one that had been around as long as they had the proprietor was six the last time they'd been to the shop and the boys father had been the owner then, it hadn't changed much.

"Is it even legal?' Steve asked Bucky who just shrugged as Ben the owner set a cushion full of engagement rings all styles from their youth down in front of them.

"Probably not but I'm sure Tony's lawyers can help us find a loophole" he said as he crossed his arms eyeing Bens offering, Steve laughed

"This one" he pointed to a simple solitaire diamond on a gold band, timeless in any age.

"That's way too plain Stevie how about this one?" Bucky pointed to an elaborate silver band with an emerald cut at least 3 carat diamond flanked by half carat solitaires.

"Too flashy" Steve said shaking his head "This one maybe" he pointed to a silver art deco style ring that was considered all the rage when they were boys the setting was highly filigreed and octagonal in shape with a stunning yet small diamond in the center it literally screamed Darcy's name. Bucky grinned as he freed the delicate ring from the cushion examining it

"Yeah that's beautiful Stevie it'll look good on her little hand." They bought the ring wich made Bens day then headed to the next stop another shop from their youth this owner had been four the last time they steped into Pauly's bakery .They entered the shop Steve had specifically ordered a red velvet cake Darcy's favorite once he got a look at the heart shaped masterpiece they paid and made it to the next to a stop a flower shop where they bought eight dozen roses. Now they were decorating their apartment setting out vases and the cake was set on the coffee table. They took one more look at the clean and decorated apartment which looked more like valentine's day than for Darcy's birthday. Happy with the way the room looked they both hurried off to get dressed then go pick up Darcy.

Darcy was laying on her couch totally exhausted from last night the avengers dragging her about to celebrate her birthday they ended up taking a plane to Vegas and abundant casino hopping and partying leaving the only people sober Steve, Bucky and Bruce they'd been dropped off a few hours before dawn. And it was almost seven pm now and Darcy was still tired but super happy as she lounged on the couch thinking how great her friends were. shed actually won some money and somehow managed to drink tony under the table. however she was paying for it with a hangover from hell still on her couch she had managed to get out of her party dress and into her favorite old lady flannel night gown but hadn't accomplished much else then answering a few happy birthday phone calls. A knock on her door had her rolling into the side of the couch there was no way in hell she was going to get up.

" Just let whoever it is in Jay." This was Stark tower and only the Avengers and Pepper had access to the apartments she was pretty sure bad guys didn't knock. She sat up slightly as the door opened and two very sexy men entered her apartment Darcy was pretty sure she drooled just a little it should be illegal for Steve and Bucky to wear Armani suits, damn Tony who probably introduced them to his tailor.

" Hey guys" She was very aware her hair probably stood on end she still had last nights make up on and more or less likely looked like a racoon ,the cherry on top was that she was in a grandma night gown, great.

"Hello Dollface" Steve smiled seeming unbothered by the fact she looked and felt like roadkill and gave her a kiss on the cheek, man could he pull off the smell of geezer old spice with just a touch of peppermint he had a scary addiction to starlight mints.

" What can I do for you guys?" She asked hopping it didn't sound as breathy and porn star worthy as it did in her head. Didn't help Bucky was now kissing her other cheek the smell of british sterling and cinnamon making her woozy as hell.

"We'd like to take you out for a birthday supper Doll but if you don't feel up to it we can go and let you rest." Steve began but Darcy was already off the couch and headed towards her bedroom there was no way she'd miss dinner with the two of them dressed like models from GQ.

" I'd love too, give me twenty." and she power walked to her bedrooms little mini fridge set up next to her computer were she retrived a monster hydro then almost fell face frist in to her shower. Twenty minutes a hot shower minimal make up and one comfy but super tight sweater dress later Darcy flounced into her living room anding way more jiggle to her step than needed.

After a wonderful and delicious dinner were Darcy shamelessly flirted with both Bucky and Steve they hinted at a surprise were she had to go to there apartment part of her wondered if they had a threesome planned. As far as Darcy was concerened she was up for it, which meant she would need a redbull a box of condoms, a bottle of lube and a bag of twizzlers. The candy and energy drink were solely for her a girl needed to keep up if she had two willing hot as sin super soldiers. Thankfully Stark tower has a seven eleven slash drugstore combo actualy called Hangover and she told both men she'd meet them upstairs then hurried to the store got a basket and grabbed the essentials. Magnums an assortment of candy two bottles of lube and a large red bull, thought better of it put the redbull back grabbed a Bang in rainbow unicorwn flavor .Sex was like excersie right? She grabbed another bang and another box of magnums. Nodding to herself she went to self checkout and purchased her haul and headed up to Steve and buck's floor. Jarvis let her in and she dropped her bag of essentials the whole room looked like valentines day exploded, balloons ,roses ,the smell of roses and she noticed a bottle of champagne. She noticed a cake sitting on their coffee table scooping up her bag she got closer so she could see what she figured was her birthday cake.

" Aww you guys are so sweet." She glanced down a the heart shape cake covered in red and pink icing roses and dropped her bag again in red icing ' will you marry us.' So stunned she couldn't help the shocked squeal that escaped from her as she whirled around and noticed both Steve and Bucky down on one knee holding out a ring box between them. Taking a deep breath she had to force out a stunned

" Bigamy is illegal but I don't mind going to jail if its after the honeymoon." and almost slapped herself , both of them smiled

" Is that a yes Dollface?" Bucky asked Darcy found herself nodding

" Yeah, I mean yes damn it someone put the ring on me." She got out shoving her hand towards them, Steve took her hand and Bucky slid the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful and Darcy felt her eyes tear up. She'd had an odd relationship with both Bucky and Steve and was so happy she didn't have to choose between them. she shared a kiss with each of them with a lot of groping, pulling away with a slight laugh a thought occurred to her.

" How the hell am I going to tell my Memaw I'm marrying two men?" she asked both Steve and Bucky grinned.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this last chapter as much as I did writing it , It was done in december but life got in the way , Please review it would make me so happy - Love dizzy**_


End file.
